Just A Dream
by classactress
Summary: Song-fic J/C. One-shot to the song 'Just A Dream' by Carrie Underwood. :D Enjoy. Not ruining the story though!


_Summary:_ Jace and Clary one-shot in Clary POV. To the song "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood. Jace is getting married and Clary is a bridesmaid.

Just A Dream

**CPOV**

Jace. Married. No. Not Jace. I never would have dreamt of it. But it's not as if I don't dream about him getting married. It's just, it was to me; not anyone else.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen_

_All dressed in white_

_Going to the church that night_

Jace was getting married. _Married._ To a beautiful Shadowhunter called Shayla. She had luscious light brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. She was slim and curvy and was a well qualified Shadowhunter. She was kind, witty, caring, protective and understanding. She was perfect for Jace in every way possible. But I hated it. I had cried every night since he had came up to me and told me he was getting married and wanted me to be a bridesmaid.

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_

_Sixpence in a shoe, something barrowed, something blue_

Isabelle was also a bridesmaid. She understood. She understood everything. She would spend sleepless nights with me while I cried and cried until those nightly rounds of salty tear water were all cried out. Then the next night the next round of torture and tears came around.

_And when the church doors opened up wide_

_She put her veil down_

_Trying to hide the tears_

_Oh she just couldn't believe it_

I was dressed and ready to go. I looked divine but there was always that noticeable sadness deep in my emerald eyes. I walked through the wooden church door and saw him. Standing there with a straight face plastered on his face. I could feel my eyes watering up. I pulled my thin, fragile veil down over my eyes to hide the moisture that fell down my face soon after.

_She heard trumpets from the military band_

_And the flowers fell out of her hands_

As I sat down in the front row I looked behind me toward the door where Shayla was walking happily down the aisle – a grin plastered on her flawless complexion. I felt the flowers fall from my hands and sprawl onto the ground. Again, my tears fell silently down my cheeks and into my lap. Isabelle's warm hand curled comfortingly around mine – even though it actually wasn't that comforting at all.

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

I realized I actually wasn't breathing and everything was becoming blurry and my vision was swimming from the tears. He was going to be taken in a few minutes. He will never be mine. _Never._

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

I imagined myself standing at the door. Completely invisible. Just like a ghost. No one would notice me, no one would care, no one would even hear the cry's and confessions. Oh, how I wanted this to all be a dream. How I wanted it to be that simple. _Want_ed. Not _need_. _Want_.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray_

"_Lord please lift his soul",_

_and heal this hurt_

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard_

I knew Jace's heart was taken and already belonged to Shayla but I couldn't help but know that he was officially never going to be mine. The congregation _was_ singing. But it sounded wrong, sad, deathly to me. Not to be played at a wedding; but at a funeral. It was probably just my head making it sound sad. Maryse and Robert Lightwood were crying and smiling. So they probably thought the song was beautiful. But no one knew what was happening to me. Thank God.

_Then they handed her a folded up flag_

_And she held on to all she had left of him_

_Oh, and what could have been_

_And then the guards rang one last shot_

_And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

I was clutching at needles in haystacks. There was no way I could get to him now. This was killing me. I was sure if I hadn't practiced self-control beforehand; I would have run out of the church when I first saw Jace standing there. He was shooting her heart down. Each shot was each vow. Each blow was the impact of the words coming from Jace's mouth. Those strong words confirming his love for Shayla. It was over for me. I couldn't stand much more.

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

He was leaving my soul and heart to be torn apart by his happiness. Usually – before he met Shayla – his happiness would bring me the warmest of feelings. Now, though, it was pain. A searing pain shooting like spears through my chest and heart. _Please tell me I'm dreaming._

_Oh,_

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_Oh, now I'll never know_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

I couldn't do it anymore. My hand ripped out of Isabelle's and I stood up – my chair flinging back and causing the noise to echo through the large church. Everyone turned to me as I gained my balance in my high heels and turned to run. And I did. I ran. Far and fast, down the aisle once more. Once and the last. Out the big wooden doors and down the concrete stairs. Isabelle was calling my name; but it was faded – part of the background – as the tears flowed steadily down my face, spreading the eyeliner down my cheeks and making me look ghoulish. I didn't care. I had to get away. Fast. So I did. I ran faster and faster. Ignoring the sound of Isabelle's voice still shouting my name from behind me.

"Clary! Stop! Please! _CLARY!"_ She screamed.

"Clary! Please!" Jace screamed. Jace had spoken. Which meant he had saw this whole scene.

So I ran even faster. My white dress was flailing behind me. Flowing like a wave around my ankles. I hitched the material up as I ran; making sure I didn't trip over. I turned into anther road. I had entered a cemetery. The road and grave stones said that easily. I followed – still running – the road as it started to rain. The night was closing in with darkness. My vision was still swimming. I couldn't see anything other than the faint Manhattan city lights through the trees. My dress and hair was drenched but I didn't care about how I looked. I _needed_ get away from here. Suddenly, I tripped over the gutter and fell on my stomach into the muddy grass. I didn't bother getting up. I didn't know which part of the cemetery I was in and I didn't care. No one would find me. I wouldn't go back. Ever. I wouldn't – couldn't – stand to see his face again. _Anyone's_ face matter of fact.

_Oh, this is just a dream_

_Just a dream_

_Yeah, Yeah_

And then I knew. That this wasn't a dream. This was the end.

**Hope you liked it, guys! I love the song and I thought that it would be awesome to make a fanfic bout it! R&R and tell me what you thought.**

- LoveLace LustrousLeather

xoxo


End file.
